deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers vs Indoraptor
Description halloween vs jurasic world when these smart killers go head to head Interlude killers all of them are great like slashers and monster but what will happen when these smart monsters go head to head wiz: michael myers the boogyman with a blade boomstick: and indoraptor the Untamable Thief. im wiz and he's boomstick and its are jobs the analze their wepans, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle michael myers Wiz: Halloween night 1963 was supposed to be a normal night at the Myers home. Boomstick: That was until a teenage girl named Judith was murdered by someone nobody expected. Donald Myers: Michael? Wiz: Ever since that day, seven year old Michael Audrey Myers was considered to be mentally insane and was sent to Smith's Grove mental institute. Boomstick: But then Michael escaped, stole a car and drove straight back to his home town of Haddonfield Illinois. And he did all of that after he was locked up for fifteen years. Wiz: Michael has shown to be intelligent as he is deadly. He can easily turn anything into a weapon like a rake or a small line of cables. wiz: Above average. Michael shows cunning despite his simple, brutal method of killing, using his skill in stealth to sneak up on and kill unsuspecting victims, often playing dead. He also often kills the power and disables landlines prior to entering to murder his victims. In his confrontation with Laurie, he left a trail of blood towards the closet and opened the balcony doors to hide his true location, luring Laurie close enough to attack her. | Michael's intellect is comparable to before, and he even has the foresight to disable all near cars to prevent his prey from escaping. In H20, he fakes his death by crushing a paramedic's larynx and forcing them to switch clothes with him, allowing him to escape while they died in his place. In the following film, he exploits Laurie's newfound trauma to get her into a position that would allow him to kill her. | Above Average. An expert in stealth. Has the foresight to kill power and disable landlines. Often plays dead to create a false sense of security. Boomstick: But his favorite weapon is a large butcher knife that is strangely strong enough to hold a body on a wall. Wiz: In order to to hold a body that weighs 180 pounds, Michael's knife has to have at least 230 pounds of pressure. wiz: he is really deurable he can survie shot guns and lots of damage and he can't get tired boomstick: lucky, if i can't get tired i can finally win a merothon wiz: okay boomstick: he is also aballe to track down pepole Boomstick: There's also the fact that he can survive six bullets to the back, survive falling out a second story house and had enough willpower to escape an explosion that leveled a well. Oh, and the time he was set on fucking fire! Wiz: He would be considered invincible if it weren't for one flaw, enough force and trauma to the head will cause him to fall unconscious, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Boomstick: he can also can came back a halloween if he dies wiz: he is also one of the thoughtes slashers ever wiz: he can increse he's speed boomstick: really wiz: well in dead by daylight game boomstick: cool wizz: but he is not invincible, Breaking line of sight cancels out Evil Within boomstick: what wizz: evil within A 3-tier gauge which affects the Shape's ability to hunt differently for each respective phase. The Shape can stalk survivors, which fills up his current Evil Within phase. The Shape gains pure benefit from going up Evil Within stages, with the exception of his terror radius, which increases for each stage. Any survivors currently being stalked will be highlighted brightly, and more than one survivor can be stalked at once. Survivors that are hiding in foliage or are breaking line of sight will either delay or stop The Shape from gaining any points from stalking them. boomstick: yeah i no that wiz: im pretty sure you did't boomstick: what ever wiz: when he dies he can only come back at halloween. wiz: also He is half blind due to being stabbed in the left eye with a clothes hanger, and he's much slower due to his age. | None notable. | The entity that controls Michael, Thorn, rests causing Michael to be inactive during these time periods. A ritual can also be performed to separate Thorn from Michael. | Michael is prone to regular periods of intense, blind rage. Boomstick: Yeah, he isn't as invincible as he looks, but as long as he has strength on Halloween Michael will have fun on the spookiest night of the year. Michael breaks down a closet door as Laurie Strode screams indoraptor Wiz : 3 years after the Jurassic World disaster, the volcano Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar was reclassified to 'active'. It was debated whether to save the dinosaurs from a second extinction or to let them meet a terrible fate once and for all. Although the latter was decided, our main characters planned otherwise. Boomstick : But there was something actually horrific going on undercover - a black market for dinosaurs. Almost as bad as working with Wiz. Wiz : Shut up, Boomstick. Boomstick : For the ultimate dinosaur to create, another hybrid was to be made. As if the Indominus Rex wasn't enough, this one was supposed to be even more terrifying. And before the final version, a prototype was needed. Wiz : The new hybrid was supposed to be between Indominus Rex and Velociraptor. For the I-Rex DNA, a small portion was removed from the skeletal remains of the I-Rex lying at the bottom of the Mosasaurus lagoon. Boomstick : Wait, does that mean the Mosasaurus ate all the flesh and spat out the bones? How weird is that? Wiz : And so, a new hybrid was made. This menace was known as...the Indoraptor. Meaning, untamable thief. Boomstick : Boy, the people in this franchise just keep getting crazier and crazier. Gunnar Eversol : A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned! This is the perfect hybrid of the two most dangerous creatures to have walked the earth! We call it...the Indoraptor! Wiz : Despite the plan, the prototype was brought to the auction. Suddenly, Owen Grady burst in with a Stygimoloch. The Stiggy caused havoc comedically until most people scramed. Boomstick : Then this idiot named Ken Wheatley seemingly tranquillized the Indoraptor and got in his cage, leaving the door open. Ken wished to take one of the hybrid's teeth. Surprise, surprise! The Indoraptor was faking being knocked out! Obviously, Wheatley was done for. Brutally. Wiz : Eversol and the other auctioneers attempted to save themselves by entering the elevator. Boomstick : Well, well! The shrewd Indoraptor hit the elevator's button with his tail! Well... have a peaceful rebirth, people. Wiz : After some chasing, the Indoraptor cornered the little girl Maissie Lockwood in her bed. Owen tried to shoot the predator down, but in vain. Boomstick : Right when all seemed hopeless, guess who arrived to save the day? A squeak is heard. Blue then attacks the Indoraptor. Wiz : Taking advantage of the ensuing fight, Owen and Maissie tried to escape, only to be attacked again. Claire tried to trick the beast into falling through the weakening glass, but the Indoraptor managed to pull itself up to safety. Boomstick : Alas, hybrid! Blue surprised the Indoraptor and pounced on him. The two raptors crashed through the roof...and the Indoraptor got fatally impaled on the horns of a Triceratops skull. Wiz : Now to abilities. At 24 feet in length and 2,200 pounds in weight, the Indoraptor is huge for a raptor. The largest real life raptor was Utahraptor, at 21 feet in length and 1,500 pounds in weight. Boomstick : Size sure means strength! The Indoraptor was very easily able to carry around two grown men...which he killed. He could very easily support Blue's 300 pound weight on his back, was able to fling her around like a ragdoll, and even managed to hurl her across a room. Oh, why can't my dog get this strong? Someday, Fang, someday. Wiz : The Indoraptor is very fast, capable of reaching 40 miles per hour or maybe more. He can even get down on all fours and run that way. That is one of the Indoraptor's most notable abilities. The Indoraptor is very agile, being a raptor. He is also very athletic. He was able to swing on a bar and even pull himself up. Boomstick : The quadrupedal running and swinging can be done due to those really long and strong arms right? Wiz : Yes. For a dinosaur, those feats are very impressive. Boomstick : Impressive like my dog. Speaking of that, the Indoraptor has this appealing ability. The Indoraptor gets down on all fours and begins sniffing his way towards Maissie like a bloodhound. Wiz : This sense of smell is really strong, judging by how he found Maissie and cornered her. Boomstick : So if you are hiding from him, you gotta pray he doesn't do that! Wiz : Now, the Indoraptor is stated to have echolocation, like a bat. However, this was never displayed in the movie. So let's say that only the final version of the Indoraptor is supposed to have this ability due to bat DNA. Since we will be using the Indoraptor from the movie, the echolocation ability won't be used in the fight. Boomstick : Unfortunately, the Indoraptor lacks the Indominus's ability to camouflage. But not all here is bad! The Indoraptor is stealthy as a cat. You know, he would make a great hide-and-seek player. Not only would he sniff out all the hiders, he would also be stealthy enough to stay hidden all the time. Wiz : This stealth can be used to slaughter others well in the dark. And despite the Indoraptor's great weight, he can run silently to get to you without being heard. Boomstick : Naturally, like the I-Rex and and Velociraptor, the Indoraptor has incredible intelligence. This way, he faked unconsciousness and more impressive, opened a door. Wiz : His smartest feat is hitting an elevator's button with his tail. Next, he is somewhat durable, withstanding gunfire and shrugging off being sent flying out of a window by Blue. Boomstick : Then there is this special lazer gun. Using it, you can point out a target to the Indoraptor. I wish I had that. I could point out the animals I wished to hunt to my dog. Wiz : The I-Raptor concentrates on the target when the lazer is released, and attacks when a button is pressed. Boomstick : And finally, of course, teeth and claws. The Indoraptor's long arms end with those terrifying huge raptor claws. And those long and pointed teeth could surely give a devastating bite. The Indoraptor's weapons aren't anywhere near as strong as those of huge carnivores, but still lethal. boomstick: he can go level 40 mode wiz: that's in the game where doing the movies kind boomstick: whatever The Indoraptor literally disarms Ken Wheatley. Wiz : But the Indoraptor isn't without his weaknesses. While very large for a raptor, he is still only small-medium sized for a dinosaur. Boomstick : And while he is deadly nevertheless, he is only a prototype. Not as effective as the final version. Plus, he is an overly aggressive psychopath. Hmm...sounds familiar. Wiz : Also, like his opponent, he has spent most of his days in captivity, so he has very nearly no fighting experience. And the lazer gun can cause the I-Raptor to go a bit reckless. This way, Claire tricked him and nearly had him fall through a glass roof. Boomstick : But when they say that the Untamable Thief is among the deadliest creatures to walk the earth, they aren't kidding! The Indoraptor roars in the moonlight on a high rooftop. death battle the combatinets are set it's time for a death battle pre fight michael myers enters a house and goes in. while indoraptor tries to get owen, maze and clair. he trap them until he saw michael myers owen: dude get out of here indorator: roar indoraptor charges at michael fight indoraptor tries to jump on michael but miss, michael graps indoraptor and swings him around and throws him at a glass owen: dang that i one though man indoraptor: roars he grabs a plastic dinosaur and throw it at michael, he charges at michael, michael grabs his knife and stabs indoraptor indoraptor: roar he grabs michael and tries to eat him hole but michael drops his knife on purpose and stabs indo's foot indoarptor: roar he frows micheal at the wall and charges at him, with he's force he destroys the wall and both fall, michael tries to hold on but indoraptor grabs him and both fall. indoraptor grabs on while micheal falls down indoraptor looks down, he tries to find a way to kill michael as michael finally hit to ground, he gets up with out a scratch, he looks around to see where he is at, but he saw his knife is missing and desides to go look for it in a secreaty room, a secrety guard saw michael in a dinosaur room secreaty guard: is that a guy as indoraptor is looking for michael he saw a sceraty room with guards as one sceurady guard looks back he saw indoraptor as he scream, indo got piss indoraptor: roar he charges at them, as he grab and one and throw them at a another secreaty guard, he saw one left and he bite his head off blood coming out, indorator looks at secrutay footage to see where michael is at as michael is look for his knife he heard a noise random dinosaur: roar he thinks it's indoraptor, he looks for his knife and found by the corner, he grabs it and goes where the nosie is, when he is looking he saw lots of dinosaur's in cages inodraptor saw him at the tape and press a button that lets the dino's go as the cage's where opening the dinosaurs head out, the dinosaurs run ofere michael but he dose not give up, he grabs a triceratop's horn and leaps out and graps a poll on the roof and climbs his way to find inodraptor indoraptor got out of the secreaty room and looks for him he went to a steam room and saw nothing, so he thought michael leeps out and get's on indoraptos back he stabs his back multiple times, indoraptor grabs michael and throws him at a scteam, michael gets up but indo stabs a steam and steam comes out michael thinks it's hrad to see but he sees shadows witch is indoraptor and indo charges at him and breaks a wall and back where they started michael gets up, indoraptor is mad that he is not tired indoraptor: roar he grabs michael and throw him up stairs, he gets up stairs and looks for michael, micheal stalks him and humps and gets on his back stabs him on the spine indraptor: roar and gets michael off of his back and tails wipe him, michael gets up and throws a chair at indoraptor indoraptor: roar michael charges at indoraptor and both fall out of the window, they both get up, indoraptors sees michael and jumps on him and rips his arm off but michael grabs his knife and stabs indoraptors eye micheal kicks indoraptor into the glass roof, they both stare at each ofer, they both charges at each other and both fall down. while michael hits the ground but indoraptor hits a triceratops horn and dies michael walks out of the house. owen: thanks KO!!!! results boomstick: that was burtal wiz: well indoraptor may bet faster but micheal has killed more than indoraptor boomstick: well indoraptor could trick michael but micheal is a smart killer to wiz :micheal was stronger, dourble and more killing experements wiz: also now that i think about indoraptor get's tired but michael does not boomstick: looks like indoraptor lost the kill wiz: the winner is micheal myers Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Mutant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Knife vs Claw